Happy Rabbit
If you look in the wikipedia that has the sea name of the writer; Happy Rabbit, check this out'' ]]Happy Rabbit (also known as Bugs Bunny) is a mischievous, happy rabbit who loves Pranks but mostly Victor Quartermaine. He only lives in the forrest but sometimes Katie's Town, he does not have that much friends but only have one hunter Victor. He fools every hunter, liar and very mean towards Victor. He play as the main protagonist in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor's Wild Life of Doom. He also appears in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit : Adventures of the Jungle, he also messes with Lyle Van de Groot with an apple (similar to what he done with Victor.) He trips Lyle Van de Groot with his foot and Lyle falls in poop in his face and runs off laughing. He may appear again another episode later in the future episodes. He appears in Season 4 episode 5 to Season 5 his last appearance as the main antagonist in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Prest-O Change-O episode 2 until He he turns back into his regular size again. Happy Rabbit is more like Bugs Bunny in this short, except he has apricot-colored gloves and mouth, furrier tail, black nose, black-tipped ears, and a different voice. Happy's voice sounds "rural", and at times sounds rather like Daffy Duck's early voice. The laugh at the end of the cartoon, "Heh-heh-heh-HEH-heh!", is similar to the early version of Woody Woodpecker. Happy Rabbit is also the main protagonist of the new series: South of Happy Doom, he has grown to be Bugs Bunny and has his new 2 best friends C J Barnes and Nia Moseby. Happy Rabbit retuned to the show and appeared again of a short movie Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: South of Happy Doom Meets Katie Sandow. He looks different then the other 2 episodes in Season 4 (Victor"s Life of Doom & Adventures of The Jungle) until in Prest-O Change-O, he looks very different and much like a magic rabbit. He lives up-air instead of the rabbit hole and he lives in a haunted magic house when Anti-Pesto finds Happy Rabbit that causing some trouble and Happy Rabbit was playing and messing with them until in the end. katie punches Happy Rabbit in the face and lands in a fishbowl and Lamp and gets defeated and presume to go back to Bugs Bunny again. Appearance * Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor's Wild Life of Doom (first, major character) * Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit : Adventures of the Jungle * Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Prest-O Change-O Profile Name: Bugs Bunny "Happy Rabbit" Gender: Male Species: Hare Relatives: Bugs Bunny (same or brother), Katie Sandow (possibly) Friends: Bugs Bunny (possibly), Katie Sandow, Emily, Wallace, Gromit, N'Dugo, Kip & Baleto Enemies: Victor Quartermaine, Lyle Van de Groot, Anti-Pesto (in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Prest-O Change-O), Zeena The Zeti First Appearance: Victor's Wild Life of Doom Last Appearance: Prest-O Change-O Qoute first part What you doing, taking pictures? ..Nice hobby! Mind if I watch? ..What are you taking pictures of? ...What Rabbit? Please sir! gosh, i don't even know the guy! Gallery Hare Bunny's Thinking.jpeg|Happy Bunny thinking HRS.jpeg|Happy Rabbit sleeping and first shot happy rabbit looks curious at victor.jpeg|Happy Rabbit: '' What Rabbit?'' Unknown-1, 000, 000.jpeg Looney-Tunes-Bugs-Bunny.jpg|Happy Rabbit gets the reason for Victor ElmersCandidCamera_017-732855.jpg|Victor tries and about to strangle Happy Rabbit for making him to miserable. Elmers-Candid-Camera-BD_2.jpg|Happy Rabbit facing Victor Quarteramaine 11015737_948132651897821_39143050_n.jpg|Happy Rabbit thinks Victor being annoying EssentBugs-03.jpg Retro bugs bunny by the dionysian-d5a2nd1.png Victor and Happy Rabbit.jpeg|Victor Quartermiane gets confused about Happy Rabbit Bad Luck Victor!.jpeg|Happy Rabbit kicks Victor Quartermiane 220px-Hareumscareum.jpg|Happy Rabbit in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Har-Um Scare-Um Photo on 25-03-2015 at 10.31 pm.jpg 2815587_640px.jpg|Happy to Bugs Bunny bugs.jpg|Bugs Evolution Songs Hare-Um Scare-Um Song Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Singing characters